


winter's gift

by inverbatim



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverbatim/pseuds/inverbatim
Summary: "with a sorrow in our hearts we can playand i look up to youwhen we hear different sounds that the heartless dowakeful at night looking everywhere for youwhy do i look up to you?"





	winter's gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floruerunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floruerunt/gifts).



> i'm on mobile so ao3 won't let me add additional tags but..!! this is a birthday gift for selpht..! i wrote this at evening so it might be a lil cranky (and it's pretty short) but i hope you'll like it...💗 i love you. happy birthday.

It all started with a joke.

Everything was fine. They were laying on the grass, staring at the sky, hands intertwined. Nothing really new, since they did this all the time. Nothing really new, but it always felt refreshing. It felt comfortable – Leo's hands were always warmer than Izumi's, making the thermal shock something they were already used to it; something they needed to keep on living. 

It was kind of sunny, even with the cold breezes and the clouds that seemed to amount themselves one over another. Izumi wasn't really keeping track of the seasons this time, but you could say it was somewhere near the end of summer. He would try to enjoy the last sunlights as long as he could, at least.

Squeezing Leo's hand, he turned to his side, looking at his face – his face, now full of freckles, whom he'd hide with makeup whenever they had a live coming up, saying they were too ugly and that they'd steal his spotlight. Izumi could only digress at Leo's statement, but he could never, ever disagree that they would steal his spot; no, those weren't the right words – the freckles would make him shine even more. Being able to see them under the sunlight only made him prettier. 

His eyes, who looked like green tourmalines, who were able to warm him up just by one quick glance. It annoyed him how people would usually compare Leo's eyes to Makoto's, but they were just nuisances. It would be impossible to find this same warmth, even if he tried finding comfort in Makoto's eyes. Nothing could ever compare to how Leo would usually smile with his eyes first whenever he felt happy or excited – how his eyelids would get smaller whenever he felt that " _inspiration_ " coming through, making them look like two little lines who'd scream " _I'm here! Look at me!_ ", begging for attention.

His hair, and the gold that emanated from it when showered with the sun. Something he'd sometimes forget how it looked like, due to Leo only spending time on his…

His…

Their practice room, right? They would usually hang out there, under their kotatsu – Ritsu dozing off while Arashi fixed her makeup, Tsukasa babbling about something while Leo…

...This didn't felt right. Something was clearly off, but he had no idea what it was. He could hear the thunders getting nearer, _stronger_ , and then.. _drip, drip, drip_.

It started raining, and he didn't even notice. Izumi blinked twice, looking around – only to notice the warmth in his hands was also gone. The sun was gone. There was no trace of a possible sunset around there. He got up, trying to keep his cool, even if his anxiety made his chest hurt. It felt difficult to breathe, he couldn't see well – where the hell was he? 

Izumi started dashing into the woods, looking, _screaming_ – he couldn't have gone far, right? He wouldn't get lost in a place like this, right? But again, it was Leo Tsukinaga, he could get lost anywhere, but – but he couldn't, right? His lungs had started to ache now, his breath getting more erratic every second that passed. " _Please_ ", he pleaded through tears, knees almost giving up and getting dirty with wet, old mud. His shoes were already soaked, but he couldn't care less. " _Please keep him safe, please tell me he's safe, please tell me he's here, please-_ "

Then he woke up. Sitting on his bed – his pillow soaked with sweat; his window slamming open due to the wind who kept ravaging outside. Another nightmare, it seems. Izumi got up and quickly closed the window, then got back to his bed. He looked over his phone – 3AM. It was still too soon to get up, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to sleep again. He would rather stay up all night than have another one about him.

Hugging his knees, he looked out the window. It was too cold for his own good, and winter was already starting.

Izumi wondered when he would see the sun again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.. ( ◜‿◝ )💗


End file.
